catsmusicalfandomcom-20200216-history
The Old Gumbie Cat
"The Old Gumbie Cat" is the first in a succession of musical numbers introducing individual characters - in this case, Jennyanydots. Her quiet daytimes spent sitting around is narrated by Munkustrap, juxtaposed with her busy nightlife described by Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum (aka the Gumbie Trio). The number sees the other characters dressing up as mice and beetles/cockroaches to play along with telling her story. Context After Munkustrap has explained that tonight is the night of the Jellicle Choice, he begins introducing a cat he has in mind: The Gumbie Cat. The reaction from the tribe is mixed - some are excited to see her, some less so. Mistoffelees uses his magic to open the car boot, and out rolls Jennyanydots in her huge house coat. Some of the kittens dress in mouse masks to sit and learn needlework from her. Before the dance break for the "Beetles' Tattoo", the trio - usually Bombalurina, Demeter and Jellylorum - remove Jenny's coat, gloves and slippers, revealing her fringed tap outfit, as a much livelier Jenny takes the lead in an elaborate tap routine. History In the London production, the song was originally narrated by Quaxo (Mistoffelees' alternate identity) instead of Munkustrap. A large chunk of the song was cut when the show transferred to Broadway (italicised in the Lyrics section). Since the 2003 UK tour, many productions have had the Gumbie trio sing Munkustrap's second verse with him. Beetles' Tattoo The feature tap dance has been altered a number of times over the years. In the original London production, after Jenny has led the Beetles' Tattoo in a tap routine, she is challenged to a tap dance-off by Quaxo (Mistoffelees), featuring solo tap choreography by Lindsay Dolan. In later European productions, the tap-off was between Jenny and the lead Beetle/Cockroach (often also named Quaxo). The London tap choreography was simplified and shortened in the mid-1990s, with remarkably basic tap required of the ensemble. The 2014 Palladium production saw re-written music for the tap sequence and choreography by Bill Deamer, which is technically far more impressive but does not convey a story about naughty cockroaches or feature anything "Cats" inspired. The Beetles' Tattoo section was removed in the 2016 Broadway revival, replaced by the cats tap dancing wearing costumes of hubcaps and "cleaning" the stage under Jenny's direction, while a giant clock counted down the time before the family wakes up. The music was also re-written with a new dance arrangement by John Clancy. Lyrics Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots. Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots. All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat: She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat, That's what makes a Gumbie Cat. Trio: But when the day's hustle and bustle is done Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep, She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep. She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice - Jenny: Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice. Trio: So when she has got them lined up on the matting, She teaches them - Jenny: Music, crocheting and tatting. Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is: Trio: Jennyanydots; Munkustrap: Her equal would be hard to find, she likes the warm and sunny spots. All day she sits beside the hearth or in the sun or on my hat: She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what make a Gumbie Cat! Trio: But when the day's hustle and bustle is done, Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. As she finds that the mice will not ever keep quiet, She is sure it is due to: Jenny: Irregular diet! Trio: And believing that: Jenny: Nothing is done without trying! Trio: She sets right to work with her baking and frying. She makes them a mouse-cake of bread and dried peas, And a beautiful fry of lean bacon and cheese. Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, Her name is Jennyanydots. The curtain cord she likes to wind, and tie it into sailor-knots. She sits upon the window-sill, or anything that's smooth and flat: She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat. That's what makes a Gumbie Cat! Trio: But when the day's hustle and bustle is done, Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. She thinks that the cockroaches: Jenny: Just need employment Trio: To prevent them from: Jenny: Idle and wanton destroyment Trio: So she's formed, from that lot of disorderly louts, A troop of well-disciplined helpful boy scouts, Jenny: With a purpose in life and a good deed to do - Trio: And she's even created a Beetles' Tattoo! (Tap break) Ensemble: So for Old Gumbie Cats let us now give three cheers -'' ''On whom well-ordered households depend, it appears. Three cheers, three cheers, three cheers. For she's a jolly good fellow! Jenny: Thank you my dears! Broadway Revival Version Munkustrap: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, her name is Jennyanydots. Her coat is of the tabby kind with tiger stripes and leopard spots. All day she sits beneath the stairs or on the steps or on the mat: She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat, That's what makes a Gumbie Cat. Trio: But when the day's hustle and bustle is done Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. And when all the family's in bed and asleep, She tucks up her skirts to the basement to creep. She is deeply concerned with the ways of the mice - Jenny: Their behaviour's not good and their manners not nice. Trio: So when she has got them lined up on the matting, She teaches them - Jenny: Music, crocheting and tatting. Munkustrap and Trio: I have a Gumbie Cat in mind, Her name is Jennyanydots. The curtain cord she likes to wind, and tie it into sailor-knots. She sits upon the window-sill, or anything that's smooth and flat: She sits and sits and sits and sits - and that's what makes a Gumbie Cat. That's what makes a Gumbie Cat! Trio: But when the day's hustle and bustle is done, Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. She finds that the mice will - Jenny: Never keep quiet Trio: She is sure it is due to - Jenny: Irregular diet! Trio: She thinks that the cockroaches Just need employment To prevent them from idle and wanton destroyment Provided they each know the job they must do - She also allows them their fun and games too! (Tap break) Trio: The day's hustle and bustle is done, Then the Gumbie Cat's work is but hardly begun. (Tap break) Ensemble: For she's a jolly good fellow! Jenny: Thank you my dears! International Versions * French * German Video Gumbie Cat - Cats Film 1997|The 1998 video unfortunately has significant cuts to this number, resulting in a lot of missing choreography and characters apparently jumping in out of nowhere. Gumby Tap - London 1994|Full version of the Gumbie Cat, including tap duel with Mistoffelees, London 1994 Gallery Jenny Aus 1985 01.jpg Jenny Ann Christin Elverum German Tour 11.jpg Munkus Jenny Broadway 1.jpg Munkus Jenny US5 2010.jpg Gumbie Trio Anna McNeely Bway87.png Jenny Gumbie 3 Moscow 05.jpg Gumbie L8105 Myra Sands.jpg Category:Musical Numbers